


no words

by rains



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Short, Short One Shot, Supportive Iwaizumi Hajime, nothing too severe tho i promise, though its more apparent in iwa's case since it's in his pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rains/pseuds/rains
Summary: Oikawa Tooru didn’t need words to feel better. And in all honesty, Hajime still wasn’t sure exactly what it was he needed. There may have been better means, but at that very moment, with the way Tooru sighed in a way that sounded almost peaceful, it seemed that he didn’t mind this. And this was great, because Hajime didn’t either.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	no words

**Author's Note:**

> something small i whipped up a while back that i thought of sharing now ♡ i hope you enjoy, and maybe consider letting me know what you think of the story ^^
> 
> tumblr: [@slutforhajime](https://slutforhajime.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [@aobaprint](https://twitter.com/aobaprint)

Hajime looked everywhere for him. Asked everyone possible for his whereabouts. And this was all saying something, seeing as he was in one of the largest volleyball venues in Japan, consisting of just about too many people that seemed to know Oikawa Tooru. 

The possibility of having missed Tooru while he was simultaneously on the move wasn't very high, either. Oikawa Tooru didn't move around while upset. It'd been like that for the fifteen years Hajime had known him, and he didn't suppose losing his first college match would suddenly bring forth this change of character.

Sighing to himself, Hajime headed outside. It was getting dark now, and one of Tooru’s teammates said that Tooru had decided to go back home himself.

_Like the idiot knew a thing about directions._

He tried calling again, not really expecting it to get answered. Tooru’s phone was probably stuffed in his bag right now.

 _Of course_ , Hajime thought to himself as he took in his best friend’s hunched figure. He was at the back exit of the venue, on the second stair from the top, knees pulled close to his chest, face staring ahead, unfocused.

Hajime sat down on the fourth, feeling the cold marbled floor lightly through his jeans. He noticed Tooru twitch from his peripheral vision, but no words escaped his mouth.

“You’re allowed to be upset,” he started, not really looking at him. “but no one said you have to be alone at the same time.”

Again, no words, but he didn’t miss the wet intake of breath as Tooru sniffled.

“Unless, that is, you want to be alone. Move further away and I’ll get the message and leave.” He added, chancing a glance at the pouting boy. It wasn’t an unfamiliar sight, unfortunately. Regardless of his increase in height, Tooru somehow still had semblance to his babyish face from when they were kids.

It was silent for a while, except for the buzzing of insects and cars surrounding them. The sky was darkening from teal to navy.

He saw Tooru shift, unable to deny the abrupt slump of his heart. Hajime was ready to leave when he felt Tooru’s shaky footsteps climb down one stair, _two_ , slight move to the left and suddenly he was standing right beside him.

He couldn’t deny the sharp intake of his breath either. Nor could he deny the flurry of wings of unknown creatures that had occupied themselves in the pits of his stomach as Tooru sat down beside him, their sides touching.

He was warm - deliciously so. Tooru’s breathing was soft, languid, a stark contrast to how shaky he imagined his own to be at that very moment.

No words were exchanged and that was okay. There wasn’t any need for it. With Tooru’s tentative head on Hajime’s shoulder, hair tickling the side of his face, heart beating more vehemently than when you just finished running ten laps around the gym, he sat there. His body fell into a state of serenity he only felt around Tooru, even when his insides were anything but. Slowly, gingerly, Hajime wrapped an arm around Tooru’s shoulder, enjoying the increase in entropy within him almost sadistically.

No words were exchanged, and he liked it that way. He pulled the boy closer towards him, tightening his grip gently and reassuringly. Oikawa Tooru didn’t need words to feel better. And in all honesty, Hajime still wasn’t sure exactly what it was he needed. There may have been better means, but at that very moment, with the way Tooru sighed in a way that sounded almost peaceful, it seemed that he didn’t mind this. And that was great, because Hajime didn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> you can find me in the following:
> 
> tumblr: [@slutforhajime](https://slutforhajime.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [@aobaprint](https://twitter.com/aobaprint)


End file.
